


Step into the Light

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Collars, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Husbands, Jealous Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Song: Lights Up (Harry Styles), Spanking, Subspace, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: Harry is on the set of his new music video "Lights Up". His husband, Louis, is watching him film the video. He gets jealous of all of the people touching Harry and teaches him a lesson.





	Step into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me entirely too long to write but it's finally here. Enjoy this smutty mess!

Harry walks onto set feeling incredibly nervous. This is the first music video that he’s shot in over two years. He’s shooting several music videos in Mexico during a two-day span for his singles for his second studio album. He goes to hair and makeup and tries to take deep breaths. He wants to gives the fans a taste of the real him and he hopes this song and music video will do that. 

Harry changes into his first outfit, or lack of an outfit. He won’t be wearing a shirt for most of the music video. A woman comes into the dressing room with a spray bottle and begins spraying his chest and arms to give an oily finish. 

Harry can feel eyes on him that don’t belong to the woman. His eyes flicker to the door of his dressing room and he notices his husband eyeing him up and down with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Harry can feel his cheeks start to heat up. He loved when Louis’ eyes were on him and him only (they were most of the time).

Harry thanks the woman and she exits the dressing room. Now it is only Louis and Harry. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Neither say a word for several seconds. Louis continues to stare at Harry like he’s a meal. 

“Fucking hell, babe.” Louis finally says.

“What?” Harry asks shyly.

“You look so fucking good.” Louis licks his lips. “You have no idea how much I just want to lock this door right now.”

“What’s stopping you?” Harry teases, stepping closer to his husband. 

Louis tuts. “Your production schedule, for starters. They want you out there in five.” 

Harry finally closes the space between them and runs a hand down the length of Louis’ torso. He stops just above the waistband of Louis’ joggers. “That’s plenty of time.” 

A playful smirk etches on Louis’ face. “Wouldn’t want to get you all hot and bothered before all those people start touching you.” He taunts. His hand ghosts over Harry’s dick. Harry can barely even feel Louis’ fingertips but it’s enough to make his heart start racing. 

“But I won’t be touching them.” Harry assures, bunching Louis’ shirt in his hand. 

“Why’s that?”

“Because I don’t want to touch anyone but you.” 

Louis seems satisfied with that answer and adds pressure to the palm of his hand which is now against Harry’s groin. “Good boy.” 

Harry pathetically whimpers at the pet name. Louis saying that is something that he will never get tired of. “Please.” He begs, inching his body towards Louis’ hand.

Louis grabs a handful of Harry’s package and licks a long stripe along Harry’s collarbone. He moves closer to Harry’s ear so he can speak. “There’s no time, baby.” The warmth of his breath causes Harry to shiver. He nibbles on the skin under Harry’s ear and then pushes himself closer to the wall so that he’s not touching Harry at all. 

Harry huffs in frustration. Louis knows that Harry’s neck is a spot that always gets him going. Louis is testing him. He wants him to be patient and wait until after they finish shooting. Louis gets off on the anticipation of it all and edging Harry in front of groups of people. It makes Harry behave and Louis liked that kind of control. “You’re no fun.” 

Harry doesn’t even have time to blink before Louis’ lips are on his own. Louis flips them around so that Harry is up against the wall and he has all of the control. Harry submits to him immediately. He becomes pliant in Louis’ arms and unconsciously spreads his legs wider apart so Louis can fit his body in between them. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, H.” Louis taunts, biting hard at Harry’s bottom lip. 

“Show me.” Harry quietly begs. 

“There’s no time.” Louis flashes a cheeky smirk and then walks himself out the door. He pops his head back in momentarily. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll show you later.”

Harry bites at his bottom lip. They are sure to be a delicious shade of red now having been kissed and bitten so much in the last few minutes. “I’ll be good.”

“Yeah?” Louis cocks his eyebrow up in challenge. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Hurry answers quietly.

Louis smiles, pleased with Harry’s answer. “Good boy.” He responds and walks out toward the set. 

Harry rests his head against the wall and tries to calm himself down. He wills his erection to go away. He can’t film a music video with a hard on no matter how provocative the content of the video is. 

After evening out his breathing and mostly getting rid of his erection, he walks out onto set. The director smiles and greets him with a hug. Harry accepts it gratefully. While in the hug, he finds Louis in the crowd of people. Louis notices the hug immediately and cocks his eyebrow. Harry only smirks and turns on his charm. If Louis was going to tease him, he was going to tease him right back. 

The director explains what he’s going to be doing and then Harry joins the endless crowd of extras. Each of them are showing so much skin and look as oiled up as he does. 

The director starts rolling and Harry starts lip syncing to his music. Foreign hands touch all over his body. The females start touching him first but the men trickle in there shortly after. Harry likes the attention he is getting but none of these hands are Louis. That’s the only person he wants to have touch him. 

Harry glances next to the camera where Louis is standing. The bright lights make it hard to see him but Harry can tell that Louis is not happy with all of the hands on him. Louis’ jaw is set in a tight line and his arms are crossed. 

Harry assured his spouse that he wasn’t going to be touching anyone else and he’s keeping his word. They run through a certain verse of the song several times before the director gets the shots that he likes. He calls cut so Harry and the extras can have the oil reapplied on their bodies. With all of that close contact and body heat, Harry is breaking a sweat. He doesn’t actually need the oil but has it reapplied anyway. 

Louis saunters over towards him once the oil has been reapplied. His jaw is still set in a tight line. He takes Harry’s breath away with how effortlessly gorgeous he is. However, Harry can’t say any of that to him right now because Louis is looking at him like he wants to bend him over his knee and spank him. 

Louis leans closer to Harry so that only he can hear him. “Do you like all these people touching you right in front of me?” 

Harry swallows drily. His mouth is suddenly bone dry. “No.” 

Louis tuts in disapproval. “Seems to me like you do.” 

“It’s--It’s for the video, babe.”

“I think you enjoy all of those hands on you. Especially the men. They’re quite pretty, aren’t they?” 

Harry shakes his head. “Haven’t noticed.” 

“I’m sure if I weren’t here right now, you’d be touching them too.” 

Harry rest hand on Louis’ chest and whispers in his ear. “I wouldn’t. Only want you. Only want you touching me. Always, Daddy.” 

Louis’ breath hitches slightly but other than that, he remains neutral. “Prove it.” 

Harry bats his eyelashes at Louis but doesn’t do anything. Louis cocks his eyebrow in challenge. The only thing Harry can think to do to prove himself is kiss him. In front of everyone. Louis is startled at first by Harry’s public display of affection but quickly kisses back. Louis grabs onto Harry’s neck and pulls him closer. In this little moment, it is just them. All the people in the background melt away. It’s just Harry and his husband. 

The kiss ends too quickly for Harry’s liking but Louis pulls away. Harry frowns. “Don’t want to excite you too much, baby. All those people still have to touch you.” Louis reminds. 

Harry nods, mind still hazy from the kiss. He opens his mouth to speak but the director beckons him back to the crowd of half naked bodies. “I love you.” He whispers and turns to walk away. 

“I love you more.” He hears Louis call out from behind him. 

Harry gets back in position as the director starts production again. This time around, Harry’s mind is on only one thing and it wasn’t the music video. He just wanted these hands to be Louis’. He wanted to take his husband to the nearest room and be filled up in the best way possible. 

Harry closes his eyes while still lip syncing to his music. His mind is LouisLouisLouis. A hand that almost feels like his husband’s touches him. He subconsciously gravitates towards it. He’s so entranced by thinking about Louis that he barely realizes that it’s not actually him who has his hands on his body. 

Harry opens his eyes and immediately locks eyes with Louis. He doesn’t look happy at all. In fact, Harry swears he sees Louis’ hand twitch. He does not look happy with him at all. Harry feels a rush of adrenaline run through his body. He loved pushing Louis. He loved keeping him on his toes and on occasion making him jealous. He only does this because he loves when Louis punishes him. He knows he’s been bad and deserves to be punished even if it was an accident. He might as well put on a show for Louis now. 

Another man touches Harry’s skin and he keens into his touch as well. Louis is going to punish him later without a doubt so he might as well make the best music video possible. 

They do several more takes before the director calls cut. Right before the camera turns off, Harry glances Louis’ way and sticks his tongue out with a silly expression. Louis is having none of it. He actually rolls his eyes at him and averts his gaze. The cameraman shuts down the camera and the director claps his hands excitedly. 

“That was great, Harry. Wonderful work.” Harry smiles at the director. The director turns into the direction of the extras. “Alright, everyone. We’re finished with this portion of the music video. You all are good to go home now. Excellent work!” He turns back to Harry. “We’re going to film the motorcycle shots next. Why don’t you take an hour break and we’ll reconvene.”

Harry nods at the director. “Sounds good.” 

Harry walks in the direction of the house they rented out. It’s where his dressing room is and Louis is walking towards there too. Harry sprints to catch up with his husband. 

“Hi, baby.” Harry coos once he catches up with Louis. 

“Don’t ‘Hi, baby’ me.” Louis says in a gruff tone. Harry is very familiar with this tone. This is Louis’ Daddy tone. He’s not happy with Harry, that much is evident. 

“What?” Harry asks innocently. 

“Come with me.” Louis practically growls. He grabs Harry’s hand and guides him in the house. They walk past Harry’s dressing room and instead go into an empty room at the end of the hall. “What the fuck was that?” Louis demands once they get into the room. 

“Guess I got too into the music.” Harry shrugs nonchalantly. He’s trying really hard not to smirk but he thinks he’s doing a poor job of it because Louis’ face is getting flushed with anger. 

“Bullshit, Harry. You looked obscene out there. What do you think people are going to think when they watch you getting touched by those men and you liking it?” 

“Whatever they want.” 

Louis huffs out an irritated sigh. “You’ve been really bad.” Harry’s eyes flicker with anticipation when Louis says that. “But I think you know that.” 

“I have.” Harry agrees. 

“What should I do with you then? Bad boys don’t deserve to be fucked.” 

Harry gulps. Louis looks more aggravated than he anticipated for him to be. Harry can see his hand twitching with every word that he says. “Punish me, Daddy.” Harry suggests gruffly. 

“Get on the couch. Make sure you’re naked by the time I come back in this room.” Louis gripes and opens the door. The door slams shut and Harry is left alone. 

Harry’s body is vibrating with anticipation. He rushes to the couch. It is basically the only item of furniture in this small room but that’s only an afterthought to Harry. He strips from his shoes and pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so he’s naked in record time. Thankfully, the couch looks new and is clean so he sits down. 

Harry was already starting to get hard from the waiting around for Louis to return. He has to will himself not to start touching his cock. That would only make his punishment more severe. Not that he minded in the slightest, of course. Harry gets off from the pain and Louis knows that so that only adds to their fun. 

Louis opens the door to the room about five minutes later. He locks the door behind him. He’s got several items in his hands, including Harry’s collar. Harry is shocked that he brought it with him on set. Louis must have been prepared for what the night would bring. 

Louis walks over to the couch and drops the contents in his hands next to Harry. He doesn’t really act like Harry is there. He knows that Harry hates when he ignores him. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s challenging Harry to disobey. Harry downcasts his eyes to the floor and waits for Louis to acknowledge him. Louis takes off his shirt but keeps his joggers on. He sits down next to Harry but still doesn’t say or do anything to him. It’s like he’s not there. 

Silently, Louis grabs the collar. Harry sits up straight and waits for further instructions. Louis fastens the collar around Harry’s neck but does not look him in the eyes. Harry has to work for Louis’ attention but that’s okay with him. He knows he’s been bad and he needs to earn Louis loving on him. 

Louis snaps the collar together and pulls Harry onto his lap in one swift motion. Harry lands onto Louis’ clothed lap with his bum in the air. “How many spanks do you think you deserve for the shit you pulled today?” 

Harry has to focus on his breathing. He is already getting so overwhelmed and Louis hasn’t even done anything yet. “Ten.” 

Louis tuts in disapproval. “That’s a little low. Don’t you think, Harry? You did just have several hands on you while I had to watch.” 

Harry gulps. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“How many, Harry?” 

Harry feels like he could cry. He loves when Louis is like this but he’s so mad that he’s not even using pet names. Harry has to earn that back too. “Twenty-five.” 

Louis hums in approval. “Twenty-five, it is. I want you to count after every one, okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“What’s your safe word?”

“Kiwi.” Harry replies immediately. This has been their safe word for years.

“Good boy.” 

Harry practically purrs at the pet name. He can barely bask in his joy, though, because Louis’ hand collides with Harry’s bum in a stinging slap. The noise from his hand colliding with skin illuminates the otherwise quiet room. 

“One.” Harry counts confidently. Louis’ hand was harsh but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t already used to. He’s going to take his punishment in stride and then let his husband love on him. 

Louis alternates cheeks with the next smack. This time is even harder than the last. Louis slaps Harry’s bum several more times before Harry can really feel the effects of it. He’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow. The skin on his bum is warm and stinging. 

“Thirteen.” Harry grits out. 

As soon as Harry responds, Louis collides his palm against Harry’s bum. This one stings the most out of all of the smacks that he’s gotten today. He endures the rest of his punishment while still counting but his voice sounds so far away. He doesn’t realize Louis’ finished until he gently picks Harry up gently by his hair. 

There are tears falling from Harry’s eyes. He hadn’t even registered that he began crying. This happens a lot during punishments because it’s always intense with Louis. That’s kind of the point. Harry could feel himself slipping into subspace slowly. The last bit of clarity he has is focused on not fully slipping into subspace because he still has to film the rest of the music video. 

“Baby.” Louis soothes. Harry looks up and locks eyes with his husband. Louis’ expression is neutral but his voice is much less harsh than before. “You did so good, kitten. Made Daddy very proud. Your arse is a beautiful shade of red right now.”

Harry’s only response is a whimper. With subspace just on the edge for him, speaking was becoming hard to do. 

“Harry, what’s your color?” Louis asks, voice back to his authoritarian tone.

“Green, Daddy.” Harry blinks a few tears out of his eyes. “So green.” 

“Good boy.” Louis praises. “I should do something about that sore arse of yours, shouldn’t I?” 

Harry nods, unable to formulate words. 

“Up.” Louis commands. 

Harry does as he’s told but slowly. His mind is foggy. Louis stands up from the couch and moves Harry how he’d like him. Harry is on his knees with the front of his body against the couch. He’s already so exhausted that he rests his arms and head on the top of the couch. Subconsciously, he spreads his legs wider in anticipation for what’s to come. 

“I’m gonna eat you out now, okay kitten?” Harry hums in approval. “Do _not_ come. I don’t think you’ve earned it yet. Are you going to show Daddy that you deserve to come?” 

Harry nods again. Words take a little longer to come. “Yes, Daddy. _Please_.” He responds almost incoherently. 

Louis makes a sound of approval and wastes no time with getting his mouth on Harry. Louis’ tongue and lips touch the sensitive and raw skin of his bum. The skin is warm to the touch and the warmth of Louis’ tongue feels nice and soothing on Harry’s skin. Louis licks every inch of the red skin. Harry whimpers in pleasure. 

“Feels good, kitten?” Harry nods repeatedly. “Your arse looks so pretty right now. Only I get to see this. All those people can touch your skin but not here. This is all mine.” Louis grabs two handfuls of Harry’s already sore bum harshly. It stings but it only adds to the pleasure pooling in Harry’s tummy. 

“Yours, Daddy.” 

“Only I get to make you feel this good.” Louis says against Harry’s skin. 

“Hmm.” Harry hums in agreement. He wouldn’t want anybody except Louis to touch him like this. Louis never has anything to worry about. Harry is so deeply devoted to this man. 

Louis takes Harry’s silence as a sign to up his game. He spreads Harry’s sensitive cheeks and licks a long stripe along Harry’s hole. Harry shivers at the newfound contact. One of the many things Louis is spectacular in the bedroom at is eating Harry out. It makes Harry come in no time at all. This must be why Louis is doing it right now. He gave Harry strict instructions not to come until Louis tells him it’s okay. Most times when Louis is eating him out, Harry’s orgasm creeps up on him out of nowhere. This is going to be sweet, sweet torture.

Louis teases his tongue along Harry’s rim until Harry can’t take the teasing anymore. Harry bucks his hips back towards Louis’ face to encourage him to give him more. Louis grunts disapprovingly and steadies Harry’s hips. 

“Always begging for it, aren’t you Harry?” Louis’ mouth is barely off of his rim. Louis’ hot breath hits his damp bum which causes him to shiver.

Harry whimpers. “Yes.” He answers shamelessly. 

“This isn’t about you, Harry. This is about me. Now, sit still and be good.” 

Harry sighs sadly but does as he’s told. If he continues to disobey Louis, he won’t be able to come at all. That would make the rest of filming absolutely unbearable. He rests his forehead on his arms and stays silent. 

Louis continues his torture on Harry. He continues to lick around Harry’s hole but never actually pushing his tongue inside. He is testing Harry. He’s making sure he’s going to be good before continuing. Harry is being good. Other than a whimper here and there, he is obedient. He’s not moving his hips back to meet Louis’ face, no matter how much he wants to. 

Finally, Louis decides that he’s done enough teasing and sinks his tongue past the strong ring of muscle. Harry cries out at the sensation. He’s already so worked up from the teasing that even the simplest of motions set him into a frenzy. He’s already painfully hard and leaking precome. As Louis begins fucking his tongue in and out of him, Harry has to focus all of his energy on not coming before Louis gives him permission to do so. 

Louis hungrily grabs at Harry’s sore bum and pulls him even closer to his face. His tongue dances inside of Harry in the best way possible. The way he rolls his tongue and licks every single inch has Harry panting for more. The only sounds in the room are the wet sounds from Louis and Harry’s ever expanding moans and pants. He really hopes that they aren’t being that loud. It would be very shameful on his part if all of the crew knew what he and Louis were up to right now. 

Harry is caught by surprise when Louis adds a finger along with his tongue. He grunts at the new feeling. Louis’ fingers may be dainty but they really know what to do. Louis’ tongue is licking around his rim while his finger his hastily moving in and out of him. Each time, Louis narrowly misses Harry’s prostate. He’s doing this on purpose to further tease Harry. 

Louis adds a second finger along with his first. It’s a tight fit and Louis hasn’t used any lube. He’s slick with spit but there’s still a slight sting when Louis starts moving both fingers inside of him. It’s not like it bothers Harry at all. He loves the pain. It’s only adding to the quickly building pool of pleasure in his tummy. 

Harry tries to even his breathing and focus all of his energy on anything but the pleasure he is feeling. The last thing he wants to do is come before Louis tells him to. One of Louis’ favorite things to do is control when Harry gets to come. If Harry takes that away from him, Louis will be so disappointed. That would make the orgasm so much less fulfilling. 

Louis starts scissoring his fingers to further open Harry up. His finger tip grazes past Harry’s prostate. Harry lets out a guttural moan. His body moves on his own violation and chases the feeling. Louis has been so strategic with not touching Harry’s prostate and now that he has, Harry can’t control himself anymore. 

Louis removes his mouth from Harry’s rim. Harry huffs out in frustration. He’s getting greedy because he already feels so close and he wants to come so badly it almost hurts. Louis roughly pulls on Harry’s collar, signifying that Louis is still in charge and he needs to obey him. 

“Quiet down, Harry.” Louis says harshly. “I’m sure everyone can hear you right now.” 

Harry whimpers as Louis adds a third finger and increases the speed of his movements. “Daddy.” Harry pleads, barely coherent. 

Louis tuts disapprovingly. “You probably like that, though. Don’t you, kitten?” Harry nods and moans louder. “You’d love for all of those people who were touching you earlier to come in here and see who obscene you look right now.” Louis always had a way with words that could unraveling him just like his fingers could. “You’d get to show everyone how good Daddy makes you feel.” 

“Daddy.” Harry moans, head tilting back in pleasure as Louis hits his prostate dead on. 

“Only I get to make you feel this way. Right, kitten?” 

“Yes.” Harry whimpers. “_Oh, fuck_!” He moans louder than before because Louis’ fingers ram into his prostate at full force. 

“You look so beautiful like this, baby. So pliant and obedient. You make Daddy so proud to have you.” Louis practically purrs to Harry. 

Harry can feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. His heart swells. He loves Louis so much. He couldn’t ask for a better husband, life partner, soulmate, and daddy. Not many people get to have that all wrapped in one. Harry can feel himself slipping deeper into subspace. He gets much more emotional when he’s under. 

“Love you.” Harry whispers when Louis begins kissing the small of Harry’s back. 

“I love you so much, baby.” Harry keens into the touch and this time, Louis lets him. “You’ve been so good for me, kitten.”

“I tried. For you, Daddy.” Harry’s words come out slow. His mind is fuzzy and his body feels so warm.

“You’ve done so well, darling.” Louis continues to pump his fingers in and out of Harry.

Harry’s entire body is on fire. He feels so on edge that the slightest movement could cause him to come. “Can I come now? Please, Daddy.” 

“Not yet, kitten. I want to be inside of you when you come. Love feeling you tighten around me.”

Harry groans in protest but doesn’t argue with him. Louis pumps his fingers twice more before pulling them out altogether. Harry groans in frustration and clenches on nothing. It’s the worst feeling to be empty after feeling so full. 

Harry rests his sweaty forehead back on his arms. He hears Louis’ clothes hitting the floor. His entire body rumbles in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to have Louis inside of him. It’s his favorite feeling in the world. He doesn’t realize he’s whining pathetically until Louis lightly slaps one of Harry’s already sore cheeks.

“Shh, baby. Be patient.” Louis scolds. 

Harry quiets down but backs his bum closer to Louis in hopes to draw his attention. Another smack lands on the opposite cheek. This time is much harder than the last. Harry yelps in surprise. 

“Calm down, Harry. You were being so good. It’d be a shame not to be able to fuck you senseless against this couch but I won’t if you start disobeying.” Louis’ voice comes out much more harsh than in the previous minutes he’s been talking. Harry knows he means business. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Harry mumbles. 

Harry hears the bottle of lube open and hears the slippery liquid being spread. He tries with the little willpower he has left to keep quiet and still. The breath is knocked out of him when Louis grabs him by his collar and brings him into a brash kiss. Harry sighs into Louis’ mouth. It felt like ages since he’s gotten to kiss him. The angle is awkward but Harry doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

Louis always likes to keep Harry on his toes so he slides his cock into Harry as they are kissing. Harry lets out a loud moan against Louis’ lips. Louis’ breath hitches but other than that, he remains his composure. The first thrust is slow so Louis can make sure Harry is prepped enough. It’s a little painful but he doesn’t mind. He’s finally gotten what he wanted; Louis inside of him. 

“Fuck me. _Hard_. Please, Daddy.” Harry groans against Louis’ lips.

Louis’ lips linger against Harry’s for another ten seconds but then abruptly pulls himself away. “Whatever you want, kitten.” Louis responds lowly, voice like velvet.  
Louis grabs handfuls of Harry’s hips roughly and slams all of the way into him. Harry cries out in bliss. Louis slides most of the way out only to slam back into him twice as hard. It’s rough and perfect and everything Harry loves. 

“Fuck. You’re so gorgeous, kitten. You make me feel so fucking good.” Louis babbles, breath hitching frequently. He continues thrusting into Harry with all he has. He’s got a solid rhythm going now. Harry likes it faster but Louis knows that. Louis loves to build the anticipation. 

“Daddy.” Harry encourages. He loves when Louis talks during sex. It’s filthy but it gets Harry off just as much as his actions. 

Louis’ fingertips dig into Harry’s sides. Harry hopes that they will leave marks for Harry to admire tomorrow. He loves when Louis leaves marks on him. It’s a constant reminder of what they’ve done. 

“I would have loved to bend you over the second I saw those people touching you. You’re mine, baby. Always have been, always will be.” 

“Yours, Daddy. So yours.” 

“_Fuck!_ You’re so tight. I don’t know if I’m going to last, kitten. You’ve gotten me so worked up today. My little fucking tease.” Louis slams into Harry harder than ever before. There’s almost a harmony with both of their moans. The silent room is only filled with their many noises of pleasure and skin slapping against skin. 

Louis hastily grabs at Harry’s collar and pulls it gently in order to arch his back. Harry’s back is beautifully arched. The change in angle makes it easier for Louis to find Harry’s prostate. Within three thrusts, he’s slamming into his prostate at full force. 

“Fuck! Harder!” Harry moans into the inside of his arm. He knows he’s being too loud but he can’t help himself. The way Louis is expertly fucking him feels too good to stay quiet. 

“Ask nicely.” Louis taunts, tightening his grip on Harry’s collar. 

Harry’s airway is somewhat restricted but it’s what Harry likes. If he didn’t have to film his music video after this, he knows that he would be much more marked up and bruised than he is now. Louis loves to leave marks. 

Harry can feel himself slipping into subspace even more, the more that Louis pulls on the collar. He has to focus on the words he wants to say. “Please, Daddy. More. _Harder_!” Harry pleads, voice going hoarse. 

“Good boy.” 

Louis does as Harry asks and fucks into him harder and faster. It’s beginning to become too much for Harry to handle. He’s not been allowed to come this entire time and he feels like he could erupt at any moment. His cock is painfully hard and leaking a steady stream of precome. 

The further Harry is inching into subspace, the needier he is becoming. He wants to be looking at his husband. He wants to be able to touch him. 

“Daddy.” Harry pleads.

“What do you want, baby?” 

Harry’s mind momentarily goes blank because Louis continues to brush against his prostate. He cries out and bites his arm. Once he feels confident to speak, he does slowly. His voice is almost like molasses. “Wanna touch you. Wanna see you.” 

“Have you been good enough to have earned that?” Louis asks, still taunting.

Harry wants to cry. He feels like he has. He’s taken his punishment in stride and has prolonged his orgasm for this long. “Yes, Daddy. I’ve been so good.” 

“Yes, you have.” Louis thrusts a few more few, making sure to hit Harry’s prostate each time. He abruptly pulls out of Harry. “Stand up, kitten.” 

Harry has to play the words Louis has just said in his head a few times before he processes them. He does as he’s told and stands up from the couch. His legs are shaky. 

Harry finally takes a look at his stunning husband. Louis’ pupils are blown and there’s sweat against his forehead. He takes a seat on the couch and looks expectantly at Harry.

“I want you to ride me, baby.” 

Harry nods eagerly and climbs onto his husband. He straddles him. He doesn’t waste any time with grabbing Louis’ cock and guiding it towards his entrance. He aligns Louis’ cock at his hole and Louis cants his hips up to meet him halfway and slides easily into him. 

Harry cries out and wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder. He uses his other hand to steady himself on Louis’ chest. His hand rest on Louis’ chest piece and chest hair. He starts to move his hips to his own rhythm. He makes sure to go as deep as he possibly can. As much as he’s trying, he knows he’s not going to be able to last much longer.

Louis cups Harry’s jaw with his hand and pulls him into a kiss. The kiss is heated and their tongues fight for dominance. With Harry’s hips moving quicker and more erratic, their kiss turns into panting into each other’s mouths. 

Harry can feel his orgasm brimming to the surface. He’s so close he can practically taste it. He still hasn’t gotten permission from Louis to do so. He can’t take it any longer. He has to beg. “Daddy, please let me come.” Harry continues to ride Louis like his life depends on it. “Fuck, _fuck!_” He rests his head on Louis shoulder as he pleads. “I’ve been so good. Please. _Please_.” 

Harry is sobbing incoherently into Louis’ shoulder at this point. He’s so close to his orgasm that it’s becoming painful. Louis grabs onto Harry’s hips and moves him the way he likes. Harry is so exhausted at this point that he gives over all control to Louis. 

Louis nudges Harry with his head to have him look up. They lock eyes. Harry’s vision is blurred with tears but it’s like he has tunnel vision for those baby blues. “You’ve been so good for me, kitten.” Louis moves his face closer to Harry’s ear and nibbles on his lobe. “You can come now.” 

Harry hastily wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it vigorously in his fist. He only last three tugs before he’s coming onto Louis’ stomach. “_Oh, Fuck!!_” Harry grunts as his vision black out momentarily and then he sees stars. His entire body spams violently and he clenches around Louis. Louis is grunting and moaning as he fucks Harry through his orgasm. 

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Louis moans, starting to lose his composure. 

“_Daddy._” Harry whimpers once he’s ridden his high. He’s beginning to feel so over sensitive. 

Louis’ hips start to become sloppy and his moans are becoming more frequent. Harry knows he’s close. “Come on my face, Daddy. Want it so much.” Harry doesn’t know what’s come over himself but at this moment, it’s the only thing he wants in the world. 

“Get on your knees, kitten.” 

Harry slides Louis’ dick from his body. He winces at the emptiness but forces himself to get on his knees in front of Louis. He nearly topples over in the process but he manages. Louis stands up from the couch and desperately fists his cock close to Harry’s face. Harry opens his mouth instinctively. 

“You felt so good kitten. You always know how to--_fuck_\-- to make Daddy come.” Louis pumps his cock with such force that must be painful. “Always so good for me. Always so good for your Daddy.” Finally, Louis comes with a loud grunt. Ropes of white paint the features of Harry’s face. A good amount lands on Harry’s tongue and he swallows every drop of it gratefully. 

Louis collapses back onto the couch and catches his breath. Harry sits down next to him and cuddles into his side. Louis strokes Harry’s hair absentmindedly. 

“I love you, Harry. So fucking much.” 

Harry closes his eyes and smiles. “I love you, Louis.” He kisses Louis’ come stained stomach. “My filthy husband.” 

Louis giggles. “Says the one with come on their face.” 

Harry laughs because it’s true. He’s always the filthy one in this relationship but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Louis instructs Harry to get dressed so they both dress in silence. Louis cleans off his stomach and Harry’s face with a rag that he brought. His husband really did come prepared. 

Once they look decent enough to be seen by other people, they make their way to Harry’s dressing room. Harry’s makeup artist comes in and touches up his hair and face. The woman eyes the two men suspiciously but doesn’t say anything. After several minutes, the woman is happy with her work and leaves Harry and Louis alone. 

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’ve got some business to attend to.” Louis murmurs, kissing Harry’s hand that he’s holding. 

Harry snorts. “What kind of business do you have to attend to here?”

“Well, that’s none of _your_ business.” Louis jokes with a shit eating grin. 

Harry pouts. “Kiss me before you go then.” He puckers his lips in Louis’ direction and Louis grants him the kiss.

“Of course, my love.” 

Louis kisses Harry once more and leaves Harry’s dressing room. He’s left by himself. He already misses Louis and he hasn’t been gone for ten seconds. He’s so in love with his husband, obsessed really. 

A few minutes go by until someone comes into the dressing room. The woman hands Harry his next outfit and quickly leaves. Harry changes in silence. He wonders where his husband ran off to. He doesn’t get to wonder for long because the director’s assistant comes in the room to inform him that it’s time to shoot the next portion of the music video. 

Harry emerges from the house to find the dark night illuminated by stage lights. He knows the general direction that the music video is taking but he’s intrigued to know how the director will shoot these scenes.

“Harry! Hello!” The director greets, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. “So for this portion, I want you to get on the back of the motorcycle. I want you spread your arms and do whatever else that makes you feel free. This is an important part for the message of the music video so you’ve really got to sell it, alright?”

Harry nods, fully understanding what the director is asking of him. “Yes, I can do that.” 

“Brilliant! Let’s get to it.” 

Harry walks over to the motorcycle. The man driving it has a word with the director before walking over to Harry. Harry looks around the set and there’s still no sign of his husband. His brow creases in confusion and a little bit of sadness. If there’s any scene that Harry wants Louis to watch, it’s this one. 

The man driving the motorcycle is in full gear. He can’t see his face. He finds it a little odd but doesn’t think anything of it. The man gets onto the motorcycle first. Once he’s settled, he looks back at Harry and gestures for him to sit. Harry does but winces the second his bum hits the seat. He’s still incredibly sore from the spanking he got and the rough sex he and Louis just had. He thinks he hears the motorcycle man snicker but he’s not sure.

“Please, don’t let me fall off this motorcycle.” Harry pleads quietly to the motorcycle man. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, kitten.” The motorcycle man replies. Harry would know that voice anywhere. He now knows where his husband ran off to. 

“Louis?” Harry asks in shock. “What are you doing?”

“Surprise!” Louis replies in a sing-song way. 

“This is really risky, babe. The fans know your body type really well. They may figure out that you’re driving me.” 

“Let them assume. The end of hiding is coming soon anyway.” Harry smiles at Louis’ words. The end of their closeting _is_ so near. “Besides, I don’t trust anyone to drive you on the back of a motorcycle without a helmet. This way, I can keep you safe.” 

Harry playfully rolls his eyes. “You’re so overprotective.” 

“It’s only because I love you so much.” 

Harry smiles so widely his dimples pop out. “I love you too, Lou.” 

Louis revs the motorcycle engine. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” 

“Yeah… let’s do it.”

The director yells at them to let them know they are about to start rolling. Harry turns around so he is facing away from Louis and towards the camera. His music starts rolling. Louis begins driving the motorcycle and Harry begins lip syncing. 

As Harry is lip syncing, he thinks about the words of this song and why he wrote them. He also thinks about what the director told him to do. _Feel free_. Harry closes his eyes and leans back against his husband. Feeling free is so easy for Harry to do when he’s around Louis. He’s always felt so free with this man. This is the love of his life. 

With his eyes closed, Harry spreads his arms wide while continuing to lip sync. This image of he and Louis is such an accurate description of how their life is. Louis is driving them through life and Harry is in the backseat completely and utterly at the will of this man. He’d follow Louis anywhere and trusts him with his life. He doesn’t even need to act in this scene. He’s never felt more free. It’s he and his husband against the world, totally free and incredibly in love.


End file.
